As functions of devices improve, and communication technology develops, devices are enabled to perform various functions via a network. In particular, in order to purchase a product, a user may perform a transaction with various transaction methods by using various devices via the network.
However, when a user cannot immediately perform a transaction, or a user under age has to perform a transaction after receiving approval from parents, the user may not perform the transaction by using the user's device. Also, when an employee performs a transaction using the employee's device to purchase a product at the expense of a company, the company has to separately manage the expense due to the purchase of the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user who has a difficulty in performing a transaction needs to safely perform a transaction by using transaction resources of another user, without using a device of the user. Also, there is a demand for a technology for allowing a transaction to be safely performed although a device for requesting a transaction or another device for performing a transaction has been stolen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.